


The First Time

by Trench_Coat_Angels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Married! Gruvia, OC, Parents! gruvia, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, based off of a prompt, fairy tail - Freeform, if you dont like angst dont read, implied nalu, married! Nalu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_Coat_Angels/pseuds/Trench_Coat_Angels
Summary: Juvia and Gray pull through a sudden loss together. Based off of a writing prompt that I can't remember.(PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE)





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by! If you feel like you've read this before, you probably have. Let me explain. I am the original author of this story, but I've just switched accounts! The author you read this under before was a pseudo on one of my friends accounts. I'm just moving all of my fanfiction to this one! So please don't accuse me of stealing! If you don't think I'm being honest, feel free to contact my friend. I'll link her account at the end of the fic (Read some her stuff while you're there. She's an absolutely amazing writer!)
> 
> Go read Please Don't Do This if you want to understand some of the details since both are connected to each other. Thanks!
> 
> If you're new here please enjoy! R&R please, it really helps inspire me to write!

The night it happened, it was a like hurricane outside. Rain pounded on the windows of our house, thunder crashed, lightning cracked. But no matter how loud the noise outside was, Juvia’s sobbing was louder. I sat next to her, tears threatening to spill as I pried her away from Yuki. She struggled for the now 9 year old as I did. We were almost to the door when she broke free from my grasp and ran back to Yuki, holding his body close. The rain came down even harder then.

“Juvia, we can’t do anything for him!” I cried as I held her close to me, having given up on trying to move her.

“We have to! M-maybe Porcylica-san o-or Wendy-san can do something!” She choked out as she turned to me and clutched my chest. I didn’t know what to do rather than keep her there.

“They tried everything, Juvia. They did everything they could.” I said softly. There was a loud crash as Lucy came crashing through the door, Natsu right on her heels.  
“What happened?” Lucy asked quickly. Natsu and Lucy had been down stairs helping out around the house when it started to rain. As the rain fell harder, the more they realized that it wasn’t natural rain. It was Juvia’s.

Lucy’s eyes widened when she saw Yuki’s body, Natsu’s expression matching hers.

I looked up at them from Juvia’s shoulder, tears in my eyes as well.

“He’s gone.”

~+~

The funeral was several days later, and the rain hadn’t stopped. It lessened, but never stopped. Juvia was so torn up that she couldn’t even speak, just stand there in a stoic manner and shake her head no when I asked. I then said some words about Yuki for her, because even though he was my son, I had only known him for the past year. At that thought I started to cry silently as I spoke. I could see others were too. Blue roses were laid on his coffin and we watched as they put the coffin in the ground. Sniffles could be heard in the silence around them, and I could see Juvia trying to keep her cool, trying not to cry.

Solemn apologies were given as people left Kardia Cathedral. Juvia and I stood at the door as people left, hesitantly accepting them. I didn’t want to, because it made the whole thing seem more real.

It started to rain harder as Juvia and I walked home in silence. Once we walked through the door, she pulled me to the couch and buried her head into my shoulder and started to sob. We just sat there and cried until we both fell asleep.

~two month later~

“Juvia, sweetie?” I cooed to the sleeping form beside me. She shifted and groaned. I heard a plea for 5 more minutes, to which I promptly ignored.  
“Baby, we need to get up. We have stuff to do.” I whispered. She turned to me with a yawn.

“Okay, Juvia will get up now…” she sighed as she fell back asleep. I laughed and started to tickle her. She squirmed for a minute until she started to laugh.

“G-grey-sama! Juvia can’t breath!” she choked out as she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, still laughing.

“Not until you agree to get up!” I smiled triumphantly as I continued with my attack.

“Okay! Juvia will get up!” she squealed. I stopped tickling her and turned her around and peppered her face with kisses. She giggled. This was the happiest I had seen her in a while. I pressed my lips to hers in a kiss, to which she quickly returned. I paused for breath, then stood up, pulling her with me. Once on the ground, I pushed her towards the closet as I headed towards the adjoined bathroom.

“Wear something light, Juvia! It’s a warm day out!” I called as I entered the bathroom. I heard a muffled reply of ‘okay’ from the other room.

~30 minutes later~

The market place bustled as I followed my wife, who was nearly pulling my arm out of my socket as she went from stall to stall, clutching her sun hat to her head as she did. We got lost in the serenity of the day that we didn’t realize that we had strayed from the market and were now walking past Kardia Cathedral. Juvia stared at the church and didn’t look at me when she spoke.

“Should we go visit Yuki, Grey-sama? Juvia doesn’t think we’ve been here since the funeral.”

I looked at her in shock. I didn’t think that she would want to, since it really hadn’t been that long. But all the same, I just nodded in reply. She took my hand and led me through the gates.

We weaved through the cemetery for a couple minutes until we found the the Fullbuster plot. Juvia stood at the edge of the grave for a couple of moments, looking at the epitaph on Yuki’s grave.

~  
In Loving Memory Of  
Yuki Ame Loxar-Fullbuster  
A loving Son and Friend  
X798-X806  
~

Juvia bent down onto her knees, tears slowly falling down her face, but the sky stayed clear. She smiled and ran her hand over the engraved words. She whispered so softly I barely heard her.

“Sleep well, Yuki.” was all she said.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! R&R
> 
> Here is her account! (Give her stories a read while you're there)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice


End file.
